


The Right and the Wrong

by JonDoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Autorisierte Übersetzung, Fluff, Language, M/M, Ongoing Omegle Roleplay, Romance, Sherlock RP, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe/pseuds/JonDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am Morgen nach der Junggesellenfeier entschuldigt sich Sherlock bei John per sms für das Desaster des vorhergegangenen Abends. Im Laufe ihrer Unterhaltung geben beide ungeplant mehr preis, als sie dem anderen gegenüber je eingestehen wollten. Ganz schlechtes Timing, so kurz vor der Hochzeit. <br/>(Sherlock ist sehr S3, John ist sehr S2.)  (Und, 'Mofftiss' lauern schon im Unterholz. Ihr seid gewarnt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Right And The Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80210) by hpgleek713. 



> Autoren: avidityfire (AO3) und hpgleek713 (fanfiction.net)
> 
> avidityfire: "Also, es begann auf Omegle und wurde ziemlich schnell zum besten Rollenspiel, an dem ich je teilgenommen habe. [Ich bin John] Mein Sherlock ist verdammt grandios. Wir sind noch mitten drin, und ich hab schon jetzt buchstäblich eine ganze Palette an Emotionen durchgemacht. ..."  
> Persönliche Anmerkung:  
> Ich habe, glaube ich, noch keine fanfiction gelesen, die mit meinen Emotionen derart Ping-Pong gespielt hat. Ich hoffe, ihr habt genügend Sportsgeist, ihr werdet ihn brauchen, wenn ihr hier mit einsteigen wollt. (Ehrlich gesagt, meiner lässt hier sehr zu wünschen übrig …)  
> Wie auch immer. Dieses erste Kapitel war quasi die Ouvertüre und ich hoffe, sie hat Lust auf mehr gemacht.  
> 

 

**Kapitel 1**

 

Es tut mir leid wegen gestern Abend. Dieser Junggesellenabschied war ein Desaster. – SH

-Nah, so schlimm war's nicht. – JW

Es war fürchterlich. – SH

-Der Teil, wo wir im Gefängnis aufgewacht sind? Ja, vielleicht. Aber bis dahin hab ich ihn eigentlich ziemlich genossen. Zumindest denke ich das, es ist alles ein bisschen unklar. – JW

Das Ganze ging einfach komplett daneben. – SH

Ich hatte alles genau geplant. – SH

Wir hätten überhaupt nicht derartig betrunken werden dürfen. Ich muss in meiner Kalkulation irgendwo einen Fehler gemacht haben. Oder vielleicht war es Molly. – SH

-Sherlock, solche Dinge lassen sich nicht wirklich planen. Im Grunde geht es dabei nur darum, zu entspannen, die Zügel locker zu lassen, sozusagen. – JW

-Und warte mal, Molly? - JW

Ich habe unseren optimalen Alkoholkonsum gemessen und unsere voraussichtlichen Reaktionen eingeschätzt. Das war der Grund, warum wir Messzylinder benutzt haben. – SH

Ich hatte alles geplant, bis hin zu den Pinkelpausen, damit wir nicht maßlos betrunken werden. – SH

Aber wie gesagt, es muss mir irgendwo eine Fehlkalkulation unterlaufen sein. – SH

-Das könnte in Wahrheit meine Schuld gewesen sein. Ich genehmigte mir einen Schnaps in einem der Lokale, als du nicht hingesehen hast. Kippte einen zweiten in mein Bier, habe aber nicht wirklich etwas davon gemerkt. Das heißt, du könntest versehentlich meines bekommen haben. – JW

Ach du Grundgütiger. – SH

Kein Wunder, dass ich so betrunken war. – SH

Ja, und einmal hättest du beinahe Prügel bezogen. Du kannst ziemlich unausstehlich sein, wenn du betrunken bist. – JW

Ich bin immer unausstehlich. – SH

-Stimmt. Aber so noch ein bisschen mehr, würde ich sagen. – JW

Großartig. Jetzt bin ich ein schrecklicher Trauzeuge und ein unausstehlicher Betrunkener.  
– SH

-Hey, hey, hey, hör auf damit. Du bist der beste Trauzeuge, der je …betraut wurde. Nein, im Ernst, ich würde es nicht anders haben wollen. – JW

[ _verzöger_ t]  Ich habe übrigens Madonna gegoogelt. – SH

-Gut, dann bekomme ich endlich meine Frage beantwortet. War sie hübsch? – JW

Nicht so hübsch wie du, John. – SH

-Wow, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Danke? – JW

Du stimmst also zu? Du denkst, du bist wirklich hübsch? – SH

-Irgendwie glaube ich, dass du mehr ferngesehen hast, als du es dir anmerken lässt. Und sicher. Warum nicht? Ich bin unglaublich hübsch. – JW

Ich habe darauf gebrannt, diese Referenz zu benutzen. Konnte nie den richtigen Moment dafür finden. – SH

-Freut mich, dass ich dir aushelfen konnte. Ist gratis. – JW

Warum hast du meinen Namen auf meine Stirn geklebt? Du solltest doch irgendjemand x-beliebigen auswählen. – SH

-Keine Ahnung. Ich meine, du warst da und es schien einfach eine gute Gelegenheit zu sein. Und du konntest dich nicht einmal selbst deduzieren. Du hast geglaubt, ich rede von mir. – JW

Ich habe auch geglaubt, dass du über den König von England redest, also… – SH

Offensichtlich funktioniere ich unter Alkoholeinfluss nicht sehr gut. – SH

-Hah. Wie wahr. Ich muss noch immer darüber lachen. – JW

Nebenbei gefragt, wer _ist_ der König von England? Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten nichts über ihn gehört. – SH

-Sherlock, das wird daran liegen, dass wir keinen König haben. Und ich dachte, deine Kenntnisse über das Sonnensystem wären mies. – JW

Nein, in diesem Fall bin ich mir sicher. Ich habe definitiv von einem König von England gehört. – SH

König … Heinrich, richtig? – SH

-Ja, kann sein, vor fünfhundert Jahren oder so. Wir haben eine Königin, Sherlock, und es ist nicht Mycroft. – JW

Nicht? Schade. – SH

-Ich weiß. Tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen. – JW

-Mann, ich bin ausgehungert, aber ich kann mich nicht dazu überwinden, etwas Essbares auch nur anzusehen. Fühlst du dich auch so mies? – JW

Noch schlechter. Du trinkst öfters als ich. Du bist besser angepasst. – SH

-Himmel. Du musst in Agonie sein. Ist Mrs. Hudson da? – JW

Mit Mrs. Turner einkaufen, Gott sei Dank. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr Geschwätz im Moment tolerieren könnte. – SH

-Ich weiß, was du meinst. Mary ist auch nicht da, sie hat Frühschicht in der Ordination. Sie amüsierte sich prächtig, als ich heute Morgen hereinkam. – JW

[ _verzögert_ ]  Ihr beide werdet sehr glücklich miteinander sein. Ich bin froh darüber. Du verdienst das. – SH

-Sherlock, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass sich dadurch nichts ändern wird. Ich werde trotz allem immer noch hier sein. – JW

Ja. – SH

-Im Moment wünschte ich, ich wäre noch ein bisschen betrunken, um ganz ehrlich zu sein. Meine Nerven spielen verrückt. Naja, Hochzeitslampenfieber, schätze ich. So etwas ist irgendwie normal, stimmt's? – JW

Vermutlich. Nicht, dass ich es wirklich wüsste. – SH

Weswegen bist du nervös? – SH

-Weißt du, ich wollte immer irgendwann einmal heiraten, eine Familie haben, das alles. Aber in den letzten paar Jahren rückte es einfach ein bisschen in den Hintergrund, hatte keine Priorität. War irgendwie kein unmittelbares Bedürfnis mehr. Und jetzt, wo ich wirklich heirate, fühlt es sich einfach nur … komisch an? Irgendwie richtig fremdartig. – JW

Ich bin sicher es ist nur … Stress. Oder etwas in der Art. – SH

Wie gesagt, du wirst sehr glücklich sein. – SH

-[ _verzögert_ ]  Ich möchte etwas sagen. Aber wenn ich das tue, glaube ich nicht, dass ich es schaffen werde, beizeiten die Klappe zu halten, und es ist momentan ohnehin alles viel zu kompliziert für so 'n Kram. – JW

Worum geht es? – SH

-Ich habe dir verziehen, was du getan hast. Es war nicht in Ordnung, aber ich denke, du hast getan, was du glaubtest, tun zu müssen. Aber so sehr ich mir auch sage, dass es okay ist, es gibt noch immer einen Teil in mir, der stinksauer auf dich ist, Sherlock Holmes. – JW

[ _verzögert_ ]  Oh. – SH

Ich ... – SH

Es tut mir leid, ich … – SH

-Lange Zeit habe ich nichts anderes gemacht als einfach versucht, irgendwie darüber hinweg zu kommen. Ich fing neu an, und Mary kam in mein Leben. Und ich liebe sie, Sherlock, das tu ich wirklich. Aber ich spüre auch, dass diese … Heirat und alles, dass es einfach nicht dazu gekommen wäre, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du noch lebst. – JW

Aber … Es _ist_ dazu gekommen. Und ich werde mich nicht einmischen, nicht wie ich es mit deinen anderen Verabredungen gemacht habe. Ich verspreche es. – SH

Ich kann sehen, wie glücklich du mit ihr bist. Ich will das nicht zerstören. – SH

-In ein paar Tagen soll ich vor diesem Altar stehen. Und irgendetwas läuft hier sehr verkehrt, zu wissen, dass ich nicht dort stehen würde, hätten sich die Dinge anders entwickelt. – JW

Ich verstehe nicht. Du _wirst_ dort stehen. Nichts wird schief gehen. Du darfst dich nicht in was-wäre-wenn's hineinsteigern. – SH

Ja, wenn ich noch 'am Leben' gewesen wäre, wären du und Mary wahrscheinlich nicht an diesem Punkt angelangt. Weil ich ein Orkan bin, der alles zerstört, was seinen Weg kreuzt. Ich verstehe das schon. – SH

So gesehen, war mein Tod vermutlich zum Besten. – SH

-Himmel, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade gesagt hast. Wenn du nichts anderes tust, als zu zerstören, was zum Teufel macht das dann aus mir? Jemanden, der einfach nur mitgerissen wird? Du vergisst, dass ich freiwillig da bleibe. Du warst und wirst immer meine erste Wahl sein. Kannst du das wirklich nicht sehen? Nicht einmal nach letzter Nacht? – JW

[ _verzögert_ ]  Ich verstehe noch immer nicht. Wovon redest du? – SH

-Ich bin ein sehr verwirrter Mann, Sherlock. Ich bin im Begriff zu heiraten und würde es nicht tun wenn ich wüsste, dass du derjenige bist, der mich haben will. Und es tut mir so leid dass ich jetzt damit anfange, und ich rede nicht gerne über Sachen, nicht solche, nichts davon, nur ich bin mit meinen Nerven gerade ein bisschen am Ende. Du glaubst du bist so verdammt toxisch, das bist du nicht, Sherlock. Es ist nur, ich weiß selbst nicht, ich schätze ich bin wütend, denn hätten sich die Dinge anders entwickelt, egal ob du etwas empfindest oder nicht, ich würde trotzdem hier sein, wenn du mich wolltest. Ich würde dir bis ans Ende der Welt folgen, wenn ich könnte. Tut mir leid, du kannst das löschen, es ist nicht wirklich von Bedeutung. – JW

Wenn ich dich wollte? – SH

Du … du willst, dass ich dich will? – SH

-Es ist lächerlich, ich weiß. – JW

-Ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich da rede. – JW

Nein, es ist ... – SH

Das ... Willst du damit sagen, du … empfindest etwas? Für mich? – SH

-Ja. Seit geraumer Zeit schon. – JW

Oh. – SH

-Genau. Und dabei belassen wir es auch. Schätze, ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt. – JW

Nein. – SH

Ich will es nicht dabei belassen. – SH

-Sherlock, bitte, das war schon demütigend genug. – JW

Nicht. – SH

Schäme dich nicht dafür. – SH

Ich ... Ich muss nur ... – SH

-Was musst du? Wenn du Abstand brauchst, das ist in Ordnung. Mal sehen, vielleicht kann ich Greg dazu bringen, ein paar Worte auf der Hochzeit zu sagen. – JW

Richtig. Die Hochzeit. – SH

Aber gerade eben hast du gesagt ... – SH

-Schau, es tut mir leid. Okay, das letzte was ich wollte, war, dich damit zu überrumpeln. Und es ist okay. Es ist okay, dass es nicht erwidert wird. Sherlock, ich habe irgendwie deinen Tod überlebt, ich kann auch das hier überleben. Ich bin erwachsen. Wie ich schon sagte, ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt. Damit ich zu einer Art Abschluss kommen kann. – JW

Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es nicht erwidert wird. - SH

Erste Regel beim Deduzieren … Vermutungen sind immer riskant. – SH

-Dann heißt das ... JW

Ja. - Ich ... – SH

Ich liebe dich. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich auf eine ähnlich tiefe Empfindung bezogen hast, aber ich tue es. Ich liebe dich. Zutiefst. _Verzweifelt_. Schon seit so langer Zeit, du hast keine Ahnung. – SH

-Tja Scheiße. – JW

-Das habe ich nicht erwartet. Gehofft, Gott ja, aber ich hab nicht wirklich geglaubt … Sherlock, für mich hat es immer nur dich gegeben. Ist so. Nur dich. Ich wollte immer nur dich. – JW

[ _verzögert_ ]  Hm. – SH

Nicht vollends, wie es scheint. – SH

-Tu das nicht. Hättest du dich nicht von einem Gebäude geschmissen, wäre ich nicht in Trauer gewesen und Mary wäre nicht angelaufen gekommen, also brauchst du diese Karte gar nicht erst auszuspielen. Himmel. Was für ein Timing. – JW

Das war weder eine Anschuldigung, noch habe ich irgendeine Karte ausgespielt. Ich habe nur auf einen Sachverhalt hingewiesen. – SH

Du heiratest. Das ist eine unabwendbare Tatsache. – SH

-Tja, also, angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse kann man, glaube ich, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass ich nicht gerade in der besten geistigen Verfassung bin. Ich weiß im Moment wirklich nicht, was ich tun soll, von der Hochzeit gar nicht zu reden. – JW

John, du solltest sie heiraten. – SH

-Sollte ich? – JW

Sie ist gut für dich. Normal. Du kannst ein angenehmes, normales Leben haben, mit Frau und Kindern und einem hübschen Haus am Land, in das ihr euch später zurückziehen könnt. – SH

Sie zu verlassen würde euch nur beide verletzen. Und du kannst mit ihr sehr glücklich werden. – SH

Ich kann einem Vergleich mit einem solchen Leben unmöglich standhalten. Ebenso wenig, wie ich dich je darum bitten könnte, das alles für ein Leben mit mir aufzugeben. – SH

-Du hast recht. Du bist wie immer bestechend logisch. Aber was ist das, was du immer sagst? "Du siehst, aber du … was, erkennst nicht?" Würde ich das alles haben wollen? Sicher. Aber das eine, was Mary mir nicht geben kann, bist du. Und ich habe schon vor Jahren meine Treue gelobt, Sherlock, und das ist unveränderlich. Ich gehöre an deine Seite. Woanders werde ich mich nie am richtigen Platz fühlen. – JW

Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, nur weil du mit ihr zusammen bist. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. – SH

Egal, was kommt. – SH

-Es wäre so falsch, Sherlock. – JW

Ich bin gefährlich, John. – SH

Ich tauge nicht für Menschen. – SH

-Das hat mich noch nie abgehalten. Gefährlich? Vielleicht, ein bisschen. Aber du hauchst meiner eintönigen Existenz neues.Leben ein. Und der bloße Gedanke daran, herumzusitzen und so tun zu müssen, als wäre das alles nie passiert, als hätten wir dieses Gespräch nie gehabt – weißt du, wie schwer das sein würde? Wie könnte ich denn …ich will nicht heiraten. Ich kann nicht, nicht jetzt, nicht in diesem Zustand. - JW

John, bitte ... – SH

Triff keine übereilten Entscheidungen. Du ... du bist verkatert, und durch die bevorstehende Hochzeit emotional erschöpft. Das ... Du kannst nicht klar denken. – SH

-[ _verzögert_ ]  Als wir uns kennen lernten, hättest du da je gedacht, dass wir einmal hier landen würden? Du hast mich einmal ruiniert, und hier bin ich und lass es dich schon wieder tun. Ich möchte dich etwas fragen: wenn es hier nicht um mich ginge, darum, was das Beste für mich ist, für Mary, was würdest du wollen? – JW

Irrelevant. – SH

-Nein. – JW

-Nein, das ist nicht irrelevant, es ist in Wahrheit sogar außerordentlich relevant, weil ich es verdammt noch mal wissen muss. – JW

[ _verzögert_ ]  Ich würde dich wollen. Ich _will_ dich. – SH

-Okay. Dann denk einmal für einen Augenblick darüber nach, wie es sich auf meiner Seite herüben anfühlt. Ich will dich auch. Gott, mehr als alles andere, und es ist als hättest du dich abgeschottet, als würdest du versuchen, mich von dir wegzustoßen und in etwas hinein, von dem du glaubst, dass ich es haben will, dass es mich glücklich machen könnte. Ich war an einem sehr dunklen Ort und Mary hat mich da herausgeholt, ja, aber als du zurückkamst, kam jedes verdammte Gefühl, das ich je hatte, Gott, jedes einzelne verdammte Gefühl, zehnfach verstärkt wieder an die Oberfläche. Und ich werde … ich werde Mary nie das geben können, was du schon hast. Was du immer schon gehabt hast. – JW

Und das ist was, genau? – SH

-Alles was ich bin, Sherlock. Ich werde nie damit leben können, das für jemand anderen zu sein. Es kommt mir jetzt so lächerlich vor, dass ich geglaubt habe, ich könnte das durchziehen. – JW

John ... – SH

-Es ist alles so falsch. So falsch. – JW

Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. – SH

-Was mach ich jetzt? Sherlock, du musst mir sagen, was ich machen soll. – JW

Ich … Ich weiß es nicht. – SH

Ich bin nicht ... Das ist nicht mein Fachgebiet. – SH

Ich habe noch nie zuvor eine Beziehung gehabt. – SH

-Ich sollte mit Mary sprechen. Sie hat ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen. – JW

Bist du dir sicher? – SH

Du kannst es nicht zurücknehmen, wenn du es ihr einmal gesagt hast. – SH

-Aber ich kann ihr auch nichts vorspielen. Ich bin kein besonders guter Lügner, Sherlock, das war ich nie. Es ist ihr gegenüber nicht fair, sie soll keine halbe Person heiraten. Sie verdient so viel Besseres als das. – JW

Keiner ist besser als du, John. – SH

-Tu das bitte nicht, Sherlock. Bitte, nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was für eine Sorte Mensch ich im Moment bin. – JW

Du bist ein gütiger Mensch. Ein geduldiger, loyaler, wundervoller Mensch. Unvollkommen und von Narben gezeichnet und dunkel. Mein bester Freund. Der beste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe. – SH

-Ich bin verliebt, Jesus, so verliebt in dich. Vielleicht bin ich wirklich voreilig … Nein, es ist einfach nur scheiße, zu erkennen, was man wirklich will, und zusehen zu müssen, wie alles den Bach runtergeht. – JW

Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen Kummer hast. – SH

-Sherlock, egal ob du es willst oder nicht; es ist ein bisschen zu spät dafür. – JW

-Ich komme gegen meine Gefühle nicht an. Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich sie abschalten, tun was du sagst und den logischen Weg gehen. Aber ich kann es nicht. Sherlock, bitte versteh das. Ich _kann's_   nicht. – JW

Es tut mir so leid … Gott. Alles. – SH

-Was machst du gerade? Ich muss dich sehen. Ich muss dich unbedingt sehen. - JW

Ich bin in der Wohnung. – SH

Bist du sicher, dass das klug ist? – SH

-Nein. Es ist eine schauderhafte, gefährliche Idee. Aber sollte es dazu kommen, dass wir in dieser Angelegenheit irgendwelche Schritte unternehmen, wird es todsicher nicht während der Hochzeit sein. Ich brauche das, Sherlock, ich brauche dich jetzt einfach.  
Du musst es einfach einmal sehen, einfach einmal verstehen.  
Ich kann das alles nicht in Worten ausdrücken. – JW

[ _verzögert_ ]  Ja. Okay. – SH

-Puh, okay. Gib mir ein paar Minuten. Ich bin gleich da. – JW

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoren: avidityfire (AO3) und hpgleek713 (fanfiction.net)
> 
> Persönliche Anmerkung: Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel – oh, dieses Kapitel! – entschädigt euch für die lange Wartezeit. 2015 – nur noch 1 Jahr bis zur 4. Staffel. (Wann hab ich denn angefangen, die Zeit in Staffeln zu messen? Ach ja. 2010. Der Beginn des Moftiss-Kalenders, ha ha!)  
> Egal. Hier ist das 2. Kapitel. Genießt es! ;))
> 
>  
> 
> hpgleek713 - Sherlock  
> avidityfire - John

**Kapitel 2 (a)**

Die Fahrt in die Baker Street dauerte siebzehn Minuten. John betrachtete seine Hand, die trotz der nervösen Schauer, die den Rest seines Körpers durchliefen, komplett ruhig war. Als das Taxi endlich anhielt, atmete John einmal tief durch, bezahlte den Fahrer, stieg aus und rannte beinahe auf den Hauseingang zu. Er lief die Treppe hoch, und ein paar Sekunden später stand er vor der Tür zu 221B. Langsam griff er nach den Schlüsseln in seiner Tasche, die er, das wusste er, immer haben würde. John trat ein und wurde von ungewohnter Stille empfangen. Er zog seine Jacke aus, legte sie auf dem Küchentisch ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Als er John hereinkommen sah, stand Sherlock rasch vom Sofa auf, und sein Puls schoss in die Höhe. "Hallo." sagte er leise, unsicher, wie er fortfahren sollte. Wie verhielt man sich korrekt in einer solch unorthodoxen Situation? So wundervoll es war, dass John seine Liebe anscheinend erwiderte, Sherlock fühlte sich so verdammt schuldig, weil er schon wieder in John's Leben platzte und es zerstörte. Woher hatte er nur so ein Talent dafür? Gott, er hatte einfach alles gründlich verdorben.

"Ich bin …" begann er und wusste nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte. "Hallo."

"Hey." erwiderte John leise mit belegter Stimme und sah Sherlock für einen kurzen Moment in die Augen, bevor er den Blick abwandte und zu Boden sah. Er konnte die anwachsende Spannung beinah körperlich spüren; sie waren beide nervös; und er hatte zweifellos nicht gründlich genug darüber nachgedacht. Er legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und fuhr sich mit der Zunge abwesend über die Lippen, während er überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Was konnte er sagen?

"Sherlock, ich …"

Er räusperte sich und machte vorsichtig einen Schritt auf Sherlock zu, wobei er einen gesunden Abstand zwischen ihnen bewahrte. Ein paar Sekunden herrschte quälendes Schweigen, bis John schließlich frustriert mit den Schultern zuckte. Sich selbst zu erklären war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

"Es ist einfach so viel da." sagte er und deutete mit den Arm zwischen sich und Sherlock. "Und ich glaube ehrlich … dass es uns beide zerstören würde, wenn wir es einfach ignorierten."

Sherlock dachte darüber nach, wie er sich wirklich fühlen würde, sollte John sich jetzt und hier entscheiden, zu Mary zurückzugehen und zuzulassen, dass sie beide ignorierten, was … immer das auch war. Der wilde Aufruhr, den dieser Gedanke in seiner Magengegend verursachte – brennend, bitter, und brutal – traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Er würde wieder bei den Drogen landen, erkannte er überrascht. Nicht, um es John heimzuzahlen, sondern um den quälenden Schmerz zu betäuben, den es ihm bereiten würde.  
Noch immer ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht, nickte er und sagte:

"Ich … ich stimme dir zu. Aber …" Er überdachte seine nächsten Worte sehr sorgfältig, bevor er weiter sprach: "Aber noch mehr als ich nicht will, dass du gehst, will ich nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass du unglücklich bist. Ich kann das nicht. Nicht noch einmal." Er schluckte hart und hielt sich eisern zurück, obwohl er am liebsten auf John zueilen, ihn in die Arme nehmen und nie wieder loslassen wollte. "Ich befürchte, du wirst es mir früher oder später übel nehmen. Mich hassen, weil ich dich dazu gebracht habe, deine ganze Zukunft mit Mary aufzugeben. Und … Das könnte ich nicht ertragen." gestand er leise.

John's Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, und er schüttelte verbissen den Kopf. "Mary sollte alles sein, was ich will; ich weiß das. Mit ihr ist es sicher, sie ist … nicht du. Und das ist jetzt nicht schroff gemeint. Es ist nur, nach deinem…Fall, Sherlock, konnte ich es nicht ertragen, an dich erinnert zu werden, aber du warst einfach überall. Dann, nach einer Weile, kam Mary. Und sie war clever, wie du, aber gleichzeitig auch so anders, und ich dachte, mit ihr könnte es vielleicht klappen; und vielleicht würde es genügen. Und das war alles, was ich hatte. Aber es genügt nicht; jetzt noch weniger als zuvor; und Herrgottnochmal, Sherlock! Ich habe meine Wahl schon vor langer Zeit getroffen!" Er stand da, die Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt, und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig unter seinen Atemzügen.

"An dem Tag, an dem wir uns kennen lernten, war für mich alles andere vorbei. Deshalb will ich nichts davon hören, dass ich es dir übel nehmen, oder das Leben hassen würde, für das ich mich selbst entschieden habe. Es ist wichtig, dass du das verstehst; du musst … ich brauche -" er unterbrach sich, und ein winziger Laut stieg in seiner Kehle hoch, als er den Kopf beugte. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anders ausdrücken könnte…" Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "…Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er und blinzelte hastig.

"John …" Vier Buchstaben, ein Wort; das war alles, was Sherlock im Moment herausbrachte; er fühlte sich etwas überwältigt. Das geschah wirklich, nicht wahr? John liebte ihn. Er liebte John, und John erwiderte seine Liebe. Das war ... Das war ... In der nächsten Sekunde stand er vor John, zog ihn in seine Arme und drückte ihn eng an sich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den warmen Haaren, presste die Kiefer fest zusammen und atmete flach, als er verzweifelt darum kämpfte, die heißen Tränen zurückzuhalten, die seine Augen zu überschwemmen drohten.

"Ich liebe dich auch." schaffte er es schließlich zu sagen, ohne dabei komplett auseinander zu fallen. "So sehr, John. Ich kann nicht einmal anfangen, zu ..." Er schloss seine Augen und holte tief Luft. "Gott. Ich liebe dich. Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid, John. Es war nie meine Absicht, dich glauben zu lassen …" Er schluckte wieder. "Es tut mir leid."

John's Hände klammerten sich verzweifelt an Sherlock's Rücken, und sein Atem geriet ein wenig ins Stolpern, als all seine Sinne von der Präsenz des Mannes vor ihm überwältigt wurden. Einen langen Augenblick stand er einfach so da, sein Gesicht an Sherlock's Hals gedrückt, und fragte sich im Stillen, wie zum Teufel er es je schaffen sollte, Sherlock jetzt noch gehen zu lassen.

"Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein." flüsterte er in die warme Haut unter seinen Lippen. Ihre Umarmung beruhigte ihn spürbar und er konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Atem wieder langsamer und gleichmäßiger werden zu lassen.

Sherlock drückte ihn noch fester an sich. "Ich möchte das auch." gestand er leise an John's Schläfe, während sein Herz wahllos Schläge ausließ und sein Magen sich zu einem festen Knoten zusammen zog.

Sie schwiegen ein paar Augenblicke, und Sherlock staunte darüber, wieviel Genuss es ihm bereitete, John einfach nur in den Armen zu halten…  
Sie erschreckte ihn ein bisschen, die Intensität seiner Gefühle für diesen Mann. Wenn nur ihn zu halten sich schon so atemberaubend gut anfühlte, wie würde es sich erst anfühlen, wenn sie mehr als das tun würden? Es war ja nicht so, dass er wirklich Erfahrung in diesen Dingen hatte. Aber er wünschte sich so sehr, John zu genügen, auch und besonders als Dank für alles, was er für ihn aufgab.

"Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie." sprach er seine Gedanken aus, was einem Bekenntnis gleichkam. "Ich war nie … Ich weiß nicht, was …"

John's Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem kleinen, verstehenden Lächeln.

"Mhm… Es muss sich nicht wirklich etwas ändern. Allen anderen zufolge waren wir ohnehin schon so gut wie da." sagte er mit einem leisen, unterdrückten Lachen. "Nein, schon allein dich hier zu haben, ist genug. Ich werde wieder einziehen, wenn du mich haben willst, und wir werden weiterhin Fälle annehmen, und ich werde nach wie vor gelegentlich sauer auf dich sein, und wir werden einfach so weitermachen wie immer. Es ist auch für mich ziemlich neu, Sherlock, ich war noch nie zuvor mit einem Mann zusammen, aber das macht nichts. Wir können es ganz langsam angehen; lass es einfach auf dich zukommen. Es wird uns gut gehen. Nichts wird sich ändern."

"Nichts?" fragte Sherlock und verbarg die absurde Enttäuschung, die bei diesem Wort in ihm aufflammte. Gewiss, er war in den körperlichen Aspekten einer Beziehung nicht bewandert (und noch weniger in den emotionalen), aber er hatte eigentlich gehofft, seine Zuneigung zu John durch diese albernen Berührungen und Küsse ausdrücken zu können, von denen andere Paare zu leben schienen. Mit John wären sie nicht albern. Aber vielleicht war John noch nicht dazu bereit, wenn sein romantischer Partner männlich war. Vielleicht würde er es nie sein.  
Sherlock musste logisch bleiben.  
Vielleicht würde sich John nie ganz wohl fühlen, wenn sie sich auf diese Art körperlich näher kämen. Und das wäre völlig in Ordnung für ihn, sagte er sich entschlossen. Er würde alles akzeptieren, was von John kam. Alles.

John hob den Kopf, lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, um Sherlock in die Augen sehen zu können, und ließ seine Hände langsam Sherlock's Arme entlang gleiten, bis sie in den leicht angewinkelten Ellbogen zur Ruhe kamen. Wortlos studierte er Sherlock's Gesicht.

"Nichts; außer du willst es." antwortete er schließlich. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich zu irgendetwas gedrängt fühlst. Es ist okay. Was immer du willst, wie immer du es haben willst, ist okay."

Sherlock dachte einen Moment darüber nach, und dann darüber, wie er seine vertrackten Gefühle am Besten in Worte fassen könnte.

"Ich …" Er zögerte. "Ich möchte, was immer du mir geben willst." gestand er und wandte den Blick ab. "Ich fühle mich nicht unter Druck gesetzt. Ich will es, alles. Aber … ich denke, möglicherweise …Vielleicht bist du zu so etwas nicht bereit. Was in Ordnung ist." fügte er schnell hinzu. "Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du dich sofort voll und ganz mit dem Gedanken anfreunden kannst, in einer gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehung zu sein. Ich will einfach nur … ich fühle mich nicht gedrängt. Überhaupt nicht." Zögernd nahm er John's Gesicht in seine Hände, genoss die Wärme, die von seiner Haut ausging. "Ich werde mit Freude alles annehmen, was du mir gibst, John."

Bewegt schloss John die Augen und schmiegte seine Wange ein bisschen fester in Sherlock's Handfläche. Ein paar Sekunden später grinste er plötzlich, machte die Augen wieder auf und sah seinen Freund an. "Falls die letzte Nacht irgendein Hinweis war, dann will ich dich. In jedem Sinn des Wortes. Du bist so verdammt attraktiv, weißt du das?" bekannte er etwas atemlos und spürte, wie sein Gesicht wärmer wurde. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und räusperte sich. "So. … Jetzt ist es raus." fügte er beinahe grimmig hinzu, bevor er in typischer Weise die Lippen spitzte und seinen Blick starr auf die Schulter vor seinen Augen fixierte.

"Ich …" Sherlock's Augenbrauen schossen vor Überraschung in die Höhe, und seine blassen Wangen verloren noch mehr an Farbe. "Ich bin … was?" Er hatte sich bisher nie als attraktiv gesehen. Das Begehren, das er in den Menschen, die er umgarnte, wenn ein Fall es verlangte, erweckte, war rein psychologisch (er wusste genau, was er tun musste, um von ihnen zu bekommen, was er brauchte), und hatte nichts mit seinem 'Transport' zu tun. Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. "Das ist sehr freundlich von dir, John, aber sei bitte nicht albern."

"Wie du das nicht sehen kannst, werd' ich nie verstehen, aber irgendwann wirst du es schon einsehen, dafür sorge ich." verkündete John und nickte bekräftigend, vermied es aber noch immer, seinem Freund ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Himmel!" lachte er einen Moment später auf und ließ seinen Kopf gegen Sherlock's Schulter fallen. "Vor einer Stunde noch ging's mir echt mies, und jetzt bin ich hier und rede über … Gott, du bist einfach atemberaubend, es ist schon beinahe absurd, und es macht mich noch verrückt."

So wundervoll sich John's warmes Gewicht an seiner Schulter auch anfühlte, Sherlock legte dennoch eine Hand unter John's Kinn und zwang ihn mit sanftem Druck, den Kopf zu heben und ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Ich würde nie wollen, dass es dir schlecht geht. Doch zu wissen, dass es … dass es uns hierher gebracht hat…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, aber … "Ich bin froh darüber. Ich wünschte, es wäre schon früher geschehen, aber ich bin sehr glücklich, dass es überhaupt dazu gekommen ist. Dass du mich wirklich …lieben kannst." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Ist das - schlecht?"

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf John's Gesicht. "Nein." antwortete er leise und konnte einen Moment lang nicht weitersprechen, betäubt von Sherlock's Nähe. "Wir sind uns also einig?" fragte er dann mit glänzenden Augen. "Wir machen es wirklich?"

Sherlock schluckte und blinzelte die Tränen zurück, die in seinen Augen brannten. Dumme, nutzlose Dinger; er war doch nicht traurig. Er nickte. "Ja. Wir machen es." sagte er, während sich sein Blick suchend zwischen John's Augen hin- und her bewegte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass John es wirklich, ehrlich wollte. Ihn nicht verlassen würde. Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. "Und ... bedeutet das, ich darf ..." seine Stimme verlor sich und er spürte die Hitze in seine Wangen steigen, als seine Augen zu John's Mund wanderten.

John atmete hastig ein, und seine Lippen öffneten sich beinahe reflexartig, als sein eigener Blick ein kleines Stück nach unten driftete.

"Ich, ähm…" murmelte er und starrte unverblümt auf Sherlock's Mund. So nah … All diese Jahre, in denen er sich gefragt hatte, wie sich diese Lippen auf seinen wohl anfühlen mochten, schienen endlich auf etwas hinzusteuern, das sehr bald eine sehr reale Möglichkeit sein könnte. "Technisch gesehen, bin ich, uh …" flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme, die Worte bedeutungslos selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren. "... bin ich noch mit ... Mary zusammen, und ..." Falsch, ja, aber es spielte keine Rolle, nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle. Sie standen zu nahe beisammen, es wäre so einfach, den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen zu schließen, sich zu nehmen, was er sich so sehnlich wünschte. Sein Gesicht hatte sich von selbst ein paar Zentimeter nach vorn bewegt, näher zu Sherlock, und er nickte fast unmerklich. Nickte, und wartete.

Sherlock's Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. "Oh Gott," sagte er und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. "Richtig, du bist … Es tut mir so leid, ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe …Das war unglaublich dumm von mir …" stammelte er und strich sich mit der Hand erregt durch die Haare, während seine Blicke rastlos im Zimmer umher wanderten. Überall hin, nur nicht zu John. Von Scham erfüllt verpasste er sich selbst eine mentale Ohrfeige. Wie konnte er nur so _dumm_ sein? John machte doch gerade etwas unglaublich Schmerzhaftes durch, verließ einen Menschen, den er liebte … Aber Sherlock war einfach hineingezogen worden, hatte sich in ihrer kleinen Blase aus Gefühlen verloren, ertrank in ihren Bekenntnissen und ihrem Glück. Aber, das war keine Entschuldigung. "Verzeih. Es tut mir leid."

John starrte ihn an und bemühte sich, seine Enttäuschung nicht zu zeigen, als er merkte, wie angespannt und verunsichert sein Freund war. So verdammt nah dran.

"Hey," sagte er schließlich und streckte vorsichtig seine Hände nach Sherlock aus, der ihn noch immer nicht ansah. "Nein, nein, nein, Schluss damit, okay? Es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich wollte es, ich wollte es wirklich. Nur …" Er seufzte, sah zu Boden und lachte ein wenig hilflos in sich hinein. "Schätze, ich habe noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen, nicht?"

Einmal tief und bewusst einatmen half Sherlock, sich wieder zu beruhigen. "Ich … Ja. Das denke ich auch." räumte er ein, und fühlte sich jetzt weniger beschämt als vielmehr … enttäuscht? "Es tut mir trotzdem leid." fügte er hinzu. "Ich weiß; es wird nicht einfach für dich sein, und ich weiß auch, dass ich dir nicht wirklich helfen kann." Er sah verstohlen zu John auf und lächelte scheu. "… Ich wollte es auch." gestand er leise.

John erwiderte das Lächeln mit Wärme; seine Arme entspannten sich und hingen wieder locker an seinen Seiten. "Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt besser." sagte er, und nickte bekräftigend. "Ich muss mich mit ihr aussprechen, und ich will nicht mehr länger warten. Das wäre uns allen gegenüber nicht fair, und ehrlich gesagt, ich will nur mehr … ich muss endlich nach Hause kommen."

Sherlock nickte. "Nach Hause. Ich, umm..." Er lachte still in sich hinein. "Das klingt gut." Er ergriff John's Hand und drückte sie. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen." sagte er leise. "Ich hasse die Vorstellung, dass du etwas so Unangenehmes ganz alleine erledigen musst." Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, machte einen Schritt nach vorn und drückte einen langen Kuss auf John's Schläfe.  
"Viel Glück." flüsterte er.

John lächelte, als die warmen Lippen sein Gesicht berührten, und in seinen Augenwinkeln tanzten kleine Fältchen. "Danke." sagte er, strich mit dem Daumen über die prominenten Knöchel und drückte noch einmal die warme Hand, bevor er seinen Griff lockerte und seine Finger sanft über Sherlock's Hand abdriften ließ, als er zurücktrat. "Ich komm schon klar. Bin bald wieder bei dir, okay?" grinste er und wandte sich ab, um seine Jacke zu holen.  
Er verließ die Wohnung in aufrechter Haltung, sein ganzer Körper ein Ausdruck seines Optimismus und seiner Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft, die ab jetzt ihnen gehören würde.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zwei Tage später saß John allein am Küchentisch in seiner und Mary's gemeinsamer Wohnung. Sie war noch im Schlafzimmer; wo sie sich zum Weggehen fertig machte, um ein paar Besorgungen zu erledigen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon so da saß. Geistesabwesend rollte er sein Handy zwischen den Fingern hin und her, hin und her, bis er hörte, wie die Eingangstür aufging und gleich darauf wieder zufiel.  
Er schloss die Augen und atmete mehrere Male tief ein, bevor er schließlich das Telefon in seiner Hand ansah, und die Textnachrichten aufrief.

-Entschuldige, dass ich nicht geantwortet habe. Wir müssen reden. – JW

Zwei Tage. Was ist los? – SH

-Mary weiß Bescheid. Ich habe ihr alles erzählt, absolut alles, als ich von dir zurückkam. Ich habe ihr alles gesagt, und sie hat mir auch etwas gesagt. Sie ist schwanger. Alles meine Schuld, es ist immer alles meine Schuld, und es tut mir so leid. – JW

[ _verzögert_ ] Ich verstehe. – SH

Meinen Glückwunsch. – SH

-Sie trägt mein Kind und wir wissen es beide, dass ich jemand anderen liebe. So war das nicht gedacht. Es kann nicht sein. – JW

Offensichtlich doch. – SH

Ich bin kein Narr, John. Mir ist klar, was als nächstes kommt. Ich bin sicher, dass du und deine Familie sehr glücklich sein werdet. – SH

-Wir werden nicht heiraten. Soweit haben Mary und ich schon entschieden und die Hochzeit abgesagt, aber ich brauche Zeit. Im Moment weiß ich nicht, ob es noch immer eine Chance für dich und mich gibt, aber wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass es trotz allem noch eine geben könnte, dann bitte ich dich, warte. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie es weitergehen wird, Sherlock. Ich weiß es nicht, Aber ich habe jedes Wort ernst gemeint, das ich zu dir gesagt habe, und ich flehe dich regelrecht an, bitte, lass mir etwas Zeit, um mir über alles klar zu werden. - JW 

[ _verzögert_ ] Es war schwer genug, zuzulassen, dass du meinetwegen deine zukünftige Frau aufgibst. Und jetzt bittest du mich, dich in Betracht ziehen zu lassen, deine zukünftige Frau und dein ungeborenes Kind zu aufzugeben. Für mich. – SH

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich je mit mir selbst leben könnte, John. Ich verdiene dich nicht. Und du verdienst so viel mehr. – SH

-Also war's das dann. Was, ich bleibe hier, mit Mary und dem Baby, und du? Du bleibst wieder allein? Sherlock, du musst doch wissen, dass die Dinge nicht mehr so sein werden, wie sie früher waren, wenn wir es jetzt dabei belassen. Wenn es so endet. Das können sie nicht, denn es gibt zu viel, was wir zurücklassen. Ich weiß, was ich von dir verlange. Ich weiß genau, wie falsch es ist, wie unglaublich selbstsüchtig ich bin. Aber das hier ist nicht mein Leben, das ist nicht was ich wollte, ich hatte das nicht geplant, und mir zu sagen ich soll es einfach akzeptieren, mit Berufung auf was ich 'verdiene' und was nicht, ist nicht fair. Solche Dinge passieren andauernd in der wirklichen Welt da draußen und ich verstehe, warum du dir so große Mühe gibst, jeden Anflug von Gefühlen in dir zu eliminieren, denn sie sind mächtig und chaotisch und so verflucht kompliziert. Und genau jetzt habe ich Angst. Richtig Angst. Aber, Sherlock, ich muss daran glauben, dass du mich noch willst, ich muss, denn das ist alles, an dem ich mich im Moment festhalte. – JW

Natürlich will ich dich noch, John. Mehr als ich je zuvor in meinem Leben etwas gewollt habe. – SH

Aber hier geht es nicht um mich. Ich möchte einfach das, was dich am glücklichsten macht. Wofür auch immer du dich entscheidest, ich werde immer, immer für dich da sein. Egal was kommt. – SH

Es ist nur … Wenn es wirklich enden muss, dann wünschte ich, wir hätten ... Nun ja. – SH

-Ich weiß. Selbst wenn es nur für eine Nacht wäre… um es zu erleben, eine Nacht, in der es uns einfach nur … gut geht. Himmel. Ich bin grade dabei, dich etwas komplett Irrationales zu fragen, also tu dir bitte keinen Zwang an, mich abblitzen zu lassen. Rein hypothetisch gesprochen, wenn wir heute Nacht für uns hätten, nur du und ich, und ohne jede Verpflichtung für diese eine Nacht – denkst du, das würde alles noch komplizierter machen, oder könntest du dir vorstellen, dass wir damit eine Art Abschluss haben würden, falls alles andere zum Teufel gehen sollte? – JW

Ich … ich weiß es wirklich nicht. – SH

Es gibt einen Teil in mir, der denkt, dass das eine schreckliche, furchtbare Idee ist. Aber der Rest von mir … will es. – SH

Ich weiß nicht, auf welchen Teil ich hören soll. – SH

Bist du sicher, dass es klug wäre? – SH

-Nein. Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie wir uns hinterher fühlen würden, und ich weiß nicht, ob es helfen würde, irgendetwas zu bewirken. Es könnte uns beide emotional tief verletzen, wenn alles aus und vorbei ist. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe keine Antwort, aber ... ich will es trotzdem. Will dich. Und wenn du mich auch haben willst, dann komme ich zu dir, so schnell ich kann. Das liegt jetzt in deinen Händen, okay? Ich weiß, ich bin hier im Unrecht, und ich verdiene dich nicht, verdiene _das_ nicht, verdiene definitiv nicht, dich zu berühren und zu küssen … deshalb, das letzte was ich will ist, dass du dich verpflichtet fühlst. – JW

Das ist das letzte, was du je in mir hervorrufen könntest. Mich verpflichtet zu fühlen. – SH

Ich bin es, der dich nicht verdient, schon vergessen? Ich will was immer du bereit bist, mir zu geben. Mit allem anderen können wir uns später befassen. – SH

Okay. Lass mich nur noch ein paar Sachen einpacken, und ich bin so schnell es geht bei dir. – JW

Ja. Gut. – SH

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

John hatte seine kleine Reisetasche über der Schulter hängen, als er eine knappe Stunde später die Tür zu 221B aufschloss. Trotz des Adrenalins, das durch seinen Körper strömte, konnte er ein mächtiges Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Er wusste, dass er durch den akuten Schlafmangel der letzten zwei Tage ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. Sein Spiegelbild hatte ihn regelrecht zusammenzucken lassen, als er im Schlafzimmer seine Sachen packte. Er seufzte. Er sah wirklich furchtbar aus und hoffte nur, dass Sherlock ihn trotzdem irgendwie noch attraktiv finden würde.

"Sherlock?" rief er, als er die Wohnung betrat und die Tür hinter sich abschloss.

Sherlock kam aus der Küche, wo er gewissenhaft Tee für John vorbereitet hatte. Es genügte ein Blick, um nicht nur die Tränensäcke unter John's Augen zu registrieren, sondern auch die angespannte Körperhaltung, die sowohl Stress verriet, als auch … Befangenheit? Ja.. Die leicht nach innen gezogenen Schultern wiesen auf eine erst vor kurzem stattgefundene Selbstkritik hin. Mary hatte ihn mit Sicherheit schon so gesehen und war daher an diesen Anblick gewöhnt. Was bedeutete, dass John beunruhigt darüber war, ob Sherlock ihn noch immer attraktiv fand.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm Sherlock die Reisetasche von John's Schultern und ließ sie zu Boden fallen, wo sie mit einem weichen Plumps aufschlug. Dann nahm er John in die Arme, drückte ihn eng an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht an John's Schläfe.

Der körperliche Kontakt, den er so dringend gebraucht hatte, gab John wieder Sicherheit, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich unbeschreiblich verletzlich, und er zitterte vor Anstrengung, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Als er merkte, dass sein Atem schneller wurde, drängte er sich enger an Sherlock, wand seine Hände unter den Armen, die ihn umschlungen hielten, hervor und zog Sherlock's Schultern zu sich herunter, um ihm noch näher zu sein, ….. und dann brach das wahre Ausmaß der jüngsten Ereignisse mit Wucht über ihn herein. Für ungefähr eine Minute konnte John nichts anderes mehr hören als den Klang seines eigenen, gequälten Schluchzens, halberstickte, feucht-warme Atemstöße, die von Sherlock's warmem Oberkörper aufgefangen wurden, was auf eine seltsame Art … tröstlich war.  
Doch er gönnte sich diese Erleichterung nur kurz Sobald er das Gefühl hatte, wieder sprechen zu können, wischte sich John hastig über die nassen Augen, um die verräterischen Zeichen so gut es ging zu beseitigen, atmete einmal tief ein und lockerte seinen krampfhaften Griff um Sherlock's Schultern.

"Entschuldige bitte," flüsterte er rau. "Das wollte ich nicht."

"Nein." widersprach Sherlock mit belegter Stimme. "Tu das nicht. Es hat mir nichts ausgemacht." Behutsam strich er mit dem Daumen über John's Augen, bevor er seine Hand sanft in seinen Nacken legte. "Wenn es das ist, was du brauchst, dann bin ich da, um dir dabei zu helfen." Er schluckte und sah zur Seite. "Ich ... habe Tee gemacht. Falls du welchen möchtest." Sein Mundwinkel zuckte in die Höhe, als er hinzufügte: "Er enthält nichts, was nicht hineingehört. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

John schnaufte, und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen erschien wieder ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. "Ja. Ja, Tee wäre jetzt schön."

Sherlock ging in die Küche voran, schenkte den Tee ein und reichte John wortlos seine Tasse. Dann nahm er einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Tee, während sich sein Magen langsam immer enger zusammenzog. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Von ihren Textnachrichten her hatte er angenommen, dass sie Sex haben würden. War das etwas, das John immer noch wollte? Oder würde er sich bei Sherlock entschuldigen? Ihm sagen, dass es nicht funktionieren würde? Und wenn er es doch noch wollte – Sherlock hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie er es anfangen sollte. Sollte er langsam beginnen, mit zarten Küssen und sanften Berührungen? Oder sollte er gleich leidenschaftlich und unbekümmert vorgehen?

Er verfügte einfach nicht über die notwendige Erfahrung, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verfluchte Sherlock seine Unschuld.

John stand mit hängenden Schultern an die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt; seine Muskeln hatten jegliche Spannkraft verloren; zum Teil vor Erschöpfung, zum Teil durch die angenehme Wärme des Tees,  
der ihm half, sich zu entspannen. Er trank in langsamen Schlucken, während er Sherlock still beobachtete; mittlerweile kannte er die kleinen Anzeichen sehr gut und wusste, dass der Mann sich wieder einmal in seine eigene Gedankenwelt zurückgezogen hatte.

John hatte keine Eile. Er trank in Ruhe seinen Tee aus und setzte die leere Tasse auf dem Küchentisch ab, bevor er die noch fast volle Tasse aus Sherlock's Händen nahm und sie ebenfalls auf dem Tisch abstellte.  
Dann sah er Sherlock direkt in die Augen, hielt seinen Blick fest und gab ihm ein kleines, warmes Lächeln, bevor er sich langsam in die Höhe reckte und ihn sanft auf die Wange küsste, wobei er den Kontakt bewusst ein paar Sekunden lang aufrecht hielt, bevor er zurückwich und sich wieder auf die Fersen sinken ließ. Sein Blick glitt ein paar Mal suchend zwischen Sherlock's Augen hin und her, dann nickte er.

"Es ist okay." sagte er und strich mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über Sherlock's Handflächen. "Es ist okay."

Sherlock hatte unwillkürlich den Atem angehalten; und vergessen, wieder auszuatmen. Was er jetzt nachholte. Er fühlte sich etwas benommen; und obwohl John sich schon wieder zurückgezogen hatte, konnte er noch immer die Hitze auf seiner Wange spüren, wo seine Lippen ihn berührt hatten.

Und plötzlich erschien alles so unglaublich einfach. Er liebte John, John liebte ihn. Mit allem anderen würden sie sich später befassen. Für jetzt hatten sie einander, und das war genug. Ohne noch länger darüber nachzudenken (und die Nerven zu verlieren), hielt er John's Hände fest, beugte sich rasch nach vor und drückte einen ergreifend süßen, inbrünstigen Kuss auf John's Mund.

John's Augenlider fielen wie von selbst zu, als sich Sherlock's Lippen zwar leicht, aber mit umso mehr Gefühl, auf seinen Mund legten. Er hatte beinahe erwartet, dass es sich generell anders anfühlen würde; dass es irgendwie ein großer Unterschied wäre, einen Mann zu küssen statt einer Frau. Aber das war nicht wirklich so; jedenfalls nicht in diesem Sinn. Trotzdem, auf irgendeine Art fühlte es sich definitiv anders an, und sein Verstand lief auf Hochtouren, um den Grund dafür herauszufinden … und dann grinste er plötzlich zufrieden in Sherlock's sanften Kuss hinein, als gewisse einfache Worte klar vernehmlich durch seinen Kopf schwirrten:

_Sherlock. Mein. Sherlock_

DerKuss fand ein vorübergehendes Ende, als John, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, seine Stirn an Sherlock's lehnte. Eine kleine Weile standen sie einfach so da, und das einzige Geräusch in der sie umgebenden Stille waren ihre Atemzüge, die sich in dem kleinen Raum zwischen ihnen verfingen und ineinander vermischten. Ein zufriedener Seufzer entschlüpfte John, als er den Kopf neigte und blindlings wieder nach diesen warmen Lippen suchte, während seine Hand hinaufwanderte, um sanft Sherlock's Nacken zu reiben.

John's leiser Seufzer hatte Sherlock erschauern lassen. Das Schaudern verstärkte sich rapide, als John's Hand über die sensible Haut an seinem Nacken strich und er aufs Neue seine Lippen einfing. Sherlock wand sich unter dem Ansturm von Empfindungen, in denen er förmlich unterging: das Gefühl von John's warmen Lippen auf seinen, John's Hand, John's Atem, der über seine Haut strich. Gott, es war unglaublich! Sherlock's Magen hatte sich noch nie zuvor auf so köstliche Weise zusammengezogen; seine Nervenenden hatten noch nie zuvor auf Anhieb solches Feuer gefangen.

Sherlock konnte nicht anders: er nahm John's Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn stürmisch, während die ersten Flammen durch seinen Körper loderten. Er drängte John rückwärts, bis sie gegen die Küchenwand stießen, und Sherlock war machtlos gegen das Stöhnen, das sich aus seiner Kehle löste. Er hatte endgültig aufgehört zu denken; nahm nur mehr körperliche Empfindungen und Sinneseindrücke wahr und, lieber Gott, fühlte sich das gut an! Er war ganz und gar, und vollkommen, verloren.

John's leises Ächzen, als er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß, verlor sich zwischen Sherlock's Lippen. Seine Hände strichen an Sherlock's Seiten hinauf und hinunter, glitten über seine Schultern zu dem langen, schlanken Hals; fuhren an den Armen entlang, griffen nach seine schmalen Hüften, hielten ihn nahe, hielten ihn fest. Von Zeit zu Zeit tauchte er aus ihren tiefen, atemlosen Küssen auf, um an Sherlock's Unterlippe zu nibbeln, während sein ganzer Körper prickelte und rückhaltlos auf die Fülle von Sinneseindrücken und die kleinen Laute, die Sherlock von sich gab, reagierte.  
Es war einfach so … anders als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte; noch nie zuvor hatte er ein Bedürfnis dieser Tragweite verspürt. Er klammerte sich an Sherlock, als ginge es um sein Leben und atmete in schweren Stößen, während die Luft um sie herum immer dicker zu werden schien.

Sherlock hielt durch, so lange er konnte, bevor er schließlich keuchend nach Luft schnappen musste. Langweilig, vielleicht, aber wie sich zeigte, war Atmen trotzdem auch notwendig. Er drückte John fest an sich und zog schnaufend die dringend benötigte Luft in seine vernachlässigten Lungen.

"Tut mir leid," krächzte er; in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. "Ich hab nur … Es war …"

John lachte. Er fühlte sich total schwummrig und etwas benebelt, was ihn an die atemlose Euphorie erinnerte, die er an ihrem ersten Tag gespürt hatte, nachdem Sherlock ihn quer durch London hatte laufen lassen.

"Du bist …. einfach fantastisch." japste er mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Einfach … wow …" Er lehnte seinen Kopf weiter an die Wand zurück und gönnte sich ein paar Sekunden, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Sherlock hätte weinen können. John's Lächeln zu sehen, sein Lachen zu hören; zu wissen, dass er es hervorgerufen hatte - Er grinste zurück und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an, als er sich hinunter beugte und ihre Nasen aneinander rieb.

"Ich liebe dich." murmelte er an John's Lippen. Dann ließ er seinen Mund mit langsamen, heißen, offenen Küssen John's Kiefer entlang, und weiter seinen Hals hinunter wandern. "Liebe dich …" flüsterte er nach jedem Kuss, "Liebe dich …Liebe dich … So sehr … Ich ..." Er musste einen Moment lang die Augen schließen, um nicht die Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren. "Gott, John ... Das ist..." Sherlock konnte nicht einmal in Worte fassen, was er empfand. Er hatte keine Bezeichnung dafür. Selbst das Wort "Liebe" schien unbedeutend zu sein, es war einfach ... nicht ausreichend.

John hatte seine Augen wieder geschlossen und den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, damit Sherlock leichter an seine Kehle herankam. Er würde sich nie an diese Worte gewöhnen, die in atemlosem Flüstern über Sherlock's Lippen kamen, noch an die uneingeschränkte Zuneigung, die ihm dieser Mann so freimütig anbot. Alles schien so surreal, und John wünschte sich, dass es nie zu Ende gehen würde.

"Sh- - Sherlock..." sagte er leise, und schluckte, "Ich denke, wir sollten das woanders fortsetzen, sonst kommen wir aus der Küche nicht mehr heraus."

Sherlock stieß ein kleines, schnaufendes Lachen aus, ergriff John's Hand und zog ihn von der Wand weg. Dann stoppte er. Röte kroch seinen Nacken hoch, als er plötzlich realisierte, dass es jetzt tatsächlich passieren würde. Eine Welle von Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper, und tief beschämt stellte er fest, dass er zitterte.

"Ich bin … Ich weiß nicht …" Er holte tief Luft, und zwang sich zur Ruhe. "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was ich jetzt tun soll." gestand er. "Das ist nicht gerade mein Fachgebiet."

"Und das ist völlig in Ordnung." erwiderte John, bemerkte das leichte Zittern und drückte beruhigend Sherlock's Hand. "Ich bin mir auch nicht ganz sicher darüber, was ich tue." Er ließ Sherlock nicht los, als er durchs Wohnzimmer ging, um seine Reisetasche zu holen, die noch immer bei der Tür am Boden lag. Er hob sie auf, schlang sich den Riemen über die Schulter und sah Sherlock an.

"Dein Zimmer?" fragte er. "Wir können es durchsprechen und dann entscheiden, was wir tun wollen; wir brauchen nichts zu überstürzen. Wir haben die ganze Nacht, okay?"

Sherlock nickte steif und umklammerte John's Hand mit eisernem Griff, als er ihm in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer folgte. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und sah John an.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich passiert." hauchte er.

___________________________________________________________________________________

TBC


End file.
